


Day 44 - The Sniffer Dog

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Do you believe in love at first sight?</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 44 - The Sniffer Dog

Do you believe in love at first sight?

I don’t. I do believe that you can feel a deep connection with somebody after meeting just once (hell, look at Sherlock and me. I shot someone to save him the night after we met!).

I also believe in hate at pretty much the first sight. You dislike someone for whatever reason, plausible or not. You don’t even have to explain it properly. The other person will feel it and respond in kind. Probably because it’s so much easier to dislike someone who dislikes you than to make an effort and try to like them.

For some reason it happened when Sherlock met Anderson. I don’t know what it is that makes Sherlock even meaner than usually when talking to Anderson.

Maybe it’s the fact that Anderson isn’t intimidated by Sherlock. He never backs down despite losing the verbal matches all the time.

The sad thing is that he still craves Sherlock’s approval. He is a good forensic scientist no matter what Sherlock says, better than most replacements Sherlock prefers over him. He knows that he’s good and still wants to hear it from Sherlock.

I don’t like him particularly either but I hope they'll soon resolve this somehow. Because every encounter just makes it worse and leaves Anderson more angered and bitter.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Anderson'.
> 
> I actually like Anderson (and I do think that Sherlock is especially mean to him). Deal with it.


End file.
